


"We can't kill our way out of this one"

by Bookworm__4__Life



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm__4__Life/pseuds/Bookworm__4__Life
Summary: What I expected to happen after getting that excerpt before ACOFAS





	"We can't kill our way out of this one"

"Ok Autumn and Spring still refuse to negotiate. None of us have seen any indication that Tamlin is even alive, and Baron is refusing visitors." Feyre sighed sitting down at the table the last to do so of the group. 

"We can't kill our way out of this one" Cassian said, a flat humor in his voice. And with those words a heaviness falls among the group. Elain's eyes glass over as she undoubtedly remember the feel of the blade as it entered the neck of the king. Nesta puts down her fork, remembering all those she and Feyre were not able to save in the healers tent. Feyre stares down at her plate, remembering that battle inside Velaris and all those brothers, fathers, husbands who never returned home. Mor and Amren share a look from across the table, neither of them wishing to think back at the killing that happened not 4 months prior, the killing they had aided in. Rhysand twitches nervously, not sure how to help his family anymore. And Azriel. Azriel had gone. He melded into the shadow and gone into his room the moment Cassian had said kill. 

After the darkness of the past this families future may not be so bright.


End file.
